winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloom/Gallery/Miscellaneous
Miscellaneous |-|Concept Arts= Bloom01.jpg|Bloom's early concept art Bloom-concept-art_2001-2005.jpg|Bloom's concept art in 2001 - 2005 Bloom-concept-art_2006-2007.jpg|Bloom's concept art in 2006 - 2007 Bloom-rough-concept-art.jpg|Bloom's rough Enchantix concept art Bloom-concept-art_enchantix.jpg|Bloom's Enchantix concept art Bloom concet art.jpg|Bloom's life in concept art Winx - Concept Art.jpg Winx Bloom - Concept Art.jpg Believix - Concept Art.png Believix - Concept Art 2.png Winx Believix - Concept Art.jpg Bloom's Harmonix - Concept Art.jpg|Bloom's Harmonix Concept Art Sirenix concept.jpg Bloom Bloomix Concept Art.jpg STfVuzc-l2Y.jpg winx-saison-5-concept-art-bloom-trendy_4151975-L.jpg n-RH4y5y8I0.jpg ixHsbKhzDaw.jpg Bloom Enchantix - Concept Art.jpg Bloom Believix - Old VS New.jpg Bloom 4 - Believix (Early Concept).png 2D Mythix Bloom.png Bloom's Prototype Butterflix.png eWGbB99OdP4.jpg X7qePwJv1rc.jpg HnQvykPW7tU.jpg poLtbrBiBgA.jpg Winx Believix - Concept Art 2.jpg |-|YouTube= Thumbnails TMOTA - Bloom Title Card.jpg S7 Opening - Bloom Title Card.jpg Winx 7 Trailer - Bloom Title Card.jpg Bloom Sirenix Title Card.jpg Bloom Winx Cooking Title Card.jpg Bloom Shine Like A Diamond S7 Artwork.jpg Winx Club All Transformations Title Card.jpg MODA MAGIA Bloom Coutre.png Winx Cruise - Lucky Draw.jpg Bloom Tynix Title Card.jpg WC Merry Christmas.png Bloom on summer tour.png Bloom on summer tour 2.png WR Bloom S7 School.png WR Bloom Butterflix.png Bloom Fashion Title Card.jpg Winx Club - Tutorial Magico Nastro Bloom.jpg Winx Club - Partecipate al concorso DeAKids!.jpg Winx Club - Winx Winter Tour 2016!.jpg Bloom Butterflix Couture - Kinder.jpg Shine Like A Diamond - Title - FR.jpg Bloom S5 Cruise.jpg Going Back Home.jpg Winx Secret Video - Bloom Mythix.jpg Winx Club - Quiz Games !.jpg Bloom Butterflix (WM 145) + Bracelets.jpg Winx Club 7 - Tynix Soundtrack (Bloom).jpg Winx Club - Quiz Games - Bloom !.jpg Bloom Earth Day..png Winx Club - Which one is your Winx transformation?.jpg Winx Club - Winx Magic Girls! (SPOT TV).jpg Winx Club - È arrivata la Winx Summer Collection 2016! (SPOT TV).jpg Winx Club - Tutorial Magica Tenda.jpg Winx Club - Home sweet Home!.jpg Chinese New Year 2015.jpg Winx Secret Video - Bloom & Musa Bloomix.jpg Winx Secret Video - Who Is Selina.jpg Bloom Sirenix 3D Prototype Title.jpg Bloom - Winx Club Worldwide Reunion 2 - YouTube.jpg Winx Club - Season 6 Episode 7 - The Cost Library - -FULL EPISODE-.jpg Winx Secret Video - Friends & Enemies !.jpg Winx Club - Magiche bolle di sapone.jpg Winx Club - World of Winx Official Trailer.jpg Winx Club - World of Winx Dreamix Trasformation.jpg Winx Club - Diventate le Winx Magic Star 2017!.jpg Winx Club - World of Winx - Sparkles of Light -FULL SONG-.jpg Winx Club - A WOW... Christmas!.jpg Winx Club - Dreams come true with the Winx!.png Winx Club - World of Winx - Fashion Victim -FULL SONG-.jpg Winx Club - mail from the Winx Party Mask!.jpg Banners Winx Club - YouTube Banner - Harmonix - 1.jpg Winx Club - YouTube Banner - Harmonix - 2.jpg ChannelArt Summer2015 EN.jpg ChannelArt Winter2015 EN.png Winx S7 Civillian - YT Channel Art.png Winx Club Youtube and Google Pic.png ChannelartSpring2016 EN.jpg Winx Club - YT Banner - Summer 2016.jpg Winx Club Tynix Youtube Banner - 8-26-2016.png In-Videos Screenshots Bloom Christmas 2014.jpg Bloom Pink Ribbon 2.png |-|Facebook= Images Bloom GTMP.jpg Magical Weekend.jpg Mother's Day 2014.jpg Valentine's Day Bloom & Sky 2014.jpg Valentine's Day Bloom & Sky 2014 (YT).jpg New Year Looks.jpg Happy Birthday Bloom 2014.jpg Winx & Pixie S6.jpg Happy Halloween 2014.jpg We Love Pijama Party.jpg Carnival Party.jpg Spring Is Winx.jpg Winx Emoji (Bloom).jpg HappyBirthdayBloom2015.jpg WinxClubReunionBloom3.jpg Bloom Bloomix (Facebook).jpg Bloom Butterflix Couture S7.jpg Winx Club - Bloom, Stella & Flora - Carnival Party 2016.jpg Winx Club - Happy Spring Facebook.jpg Winx Club - Merry Christmas 2015.jpg Winx 6 - Gardenia (Game).jpg CO0T4eNWwAAc0Cb.png BloomFamilyTree.jpg WinxAvatarChristmasItem.png Winx Club - Happy Earth Day 2016 (Facebook).jpg Happy National Donut Day (USA June 3, 2016).jpg Winx Club - Winx Summer! (Bloom & Musa) - Facebook.jpg Rainbow SRL Cartoon Week (Bloom's Tynix Outfit).jpg Rainbow SRL - Global Success Through Magical Brands.jpg Winx Club Magazine 150 Promotion - Ask the Winx (Facebook - July 17, 2016).jpg Winx Club Facebook 9-3-2016 Back to School Ideal Deskmate.jpg Winx Club - Interview the Winx!.jpg Winx Club Facebook - Premiere of World of Winx (Nov 4 2016).jpg Winx Club Facebook - Weekend Time! (11-05-16).jpg Winx Club Magic Friends - Bloom & Musa - Facebook.jpg Winx Club - Facebook - Mondo di Magia!.jpg Winx Magic Xmas December 10 2016 14-19pm.jpg Winx Club Facebook Profile Image (Magici Eventi).jpg Winx Club Facebook - Winx Magic Xmas Banner.jpg Winx Club Facebook - Happy Weekend! (12-3-16).jpg Winx Avatar - Facebook - 18-12-16.jpg World of Winx & Winx Avatar - Bloom & Stella Introduction Article - 3 Interesting Facts.jpg Banners Winx Club Facebook Banner (Gardenia).jpg Winx Club Facebook Banner (Winter S6).jpg Winx Club Facebook Banner (Winter S6 2).jpg Winx Club Facebook Banner (Calavera).jpg Winx Club - Merry Christmas 2015 Banner.jpg Winx Club - Banner (Summer 2016) - Facebook.jpg Winx Club Sept. 5 Facebook Banner - Tynix.jpg World of Winx - Facebook Banner - (5-12-2016).jpg Winx Club FB - WOW Banner - (17-1-2017).jpg |-|Instagram= WCMerryChristmas2015.jpg Happy New Year 2016.png WCValentineDayCountdown20163.png Winx Club - Bloom and Stella Ballerina Picture.png Instagram - Baby Winx - Hello.jpg Winx Club - Bloom Happy Weekend.png Winx 6 - Bloom Gardenia (Instagram).jpg WC7BloomElas.jpg Winx Club - Tecna & Bloom S7E2 (Instagram).jpg The winx mothers.png Bloom - Fairy College (S6) - Instagram.jpg Winx Club - World Milk Day! (01-06-2016).jpg Bloom - Fairy Flamingo - Instagram (11-06-2016).jpg Winx Club - World Music Day (21-06-2016).jpg Bloom - Magical Fairy - Instagram.jpg Bloom & Kiko - Happy World Chocolate Day! - (7-7-16).jpg Bloom Summer Afternoon Activity - Sky (Instagram).jpg Winx Club Instagram - Happy International Friendship Day! - (30-07-2016).jpg Winx Club Instagram - Vacation (BFF).jpg CQPS214WUAADF79.png Winx Club Worldwide Reunion 2- Countdown -1 Bloom.jpg Bloom - It's Pizza Time! - Instagram.jpg WOW - Trailer Debut!.jpg Bloom - Instagram - Happy Halloween (31-10-2016).jpg Winx Club Instagram - What will you do for your weekend 2 (Oct-22-16).jpg Winx Club Instagram - Happy Thanksgiving Day! (11-24-16).jpg Happy Birthday Bloom - Instagram - (10-12-2016).jpg Winx Avatar - New Outfit - WOW.jpg Bloom Techno Trendy - Instagram - (17-12-16).jpg Winx Club 2016 best nine on Instagram - Instagram - 20-12-2016.jpg Welcome, magical winter! - Instagram - 21-12-2016.jpg Merry Christmas to you all, sweet fairies! 2016! - Instagram.jpg Happy New Year 2017! - Instagram.jpg Bloom - Instagram - (25-1-2017).jpg Instagram - 13 Years of Winx - (28-1-2017).jpg |-|Promotional Content= Posters Winx Club Season 5 Promotional Poster.jpg Winx Club Season 7 Promotional Poster.jpg Winx Club Season 7 Promotional Poster 2.jpg OfficialButterflyix.png Winx Club WOW - First Artworks.jpg Winx Club WOW - First Artworks 2.jpg Winx Club - World of Winx Poster (April172016).jpg Netflix - World of Winx - Promotional Poster 3.jpg Winx Club - Live Action - Teaser Picture.jpg Winx Club IT Carrefour Event List 2017.png Soundtracks/Episodes Covers Winx Club 6 - Bloomix Album Cover.jpg Winx Club Season 6 Episodes iTunes Cover.jpg Games Covers ABA Logo.png Winx Club Game - Winx Magic Memory.jpg |-|Special Content= Wallpapers Netflix - World of Winx - Promotional Poster 1.jpg Netflix - World of Winx - Promotional Poster 2.jpg Bloom Bloomix Wallpaper.jpg Arts & Crafts Winx Calendar 2015.jpg Bloom & Elas Coloring.jpg Bloom Butterflix Party Banner.jpg Bloom S7 Civillian (Bookmark).jpg All S7 Civillian (Bookmark).jpg Winx Club- Memory Card Game - Etno Chic.jpg Winx Club- Memory Card Game - Tynix.jpg Bloom - Etno Chic.jpg Bloom - Tynix.jpg Bloom Mythix 2D.png o3fBGxX9lf4.jpg P7C02WWci0Y.jpg WWFph1iAUu4.jpg Bloom, Flora & Stella - Time Travel Memo.jpg Bloom, Flora & Stella - Time Travel Timetable.jpg Baby Bloom, Stella & Flora - Christmas Wrappers -1.jpg Baby Bloom, Stella & Flora - Christmas Wrappers -2.jpg Baby Bloom, Stella & Flora - Christmas Wrappers -3.jpg Baby Bloom, Stella & Flora - Christmas Wrappers -4.jpg Winx WOW - 2017 Calendar - 3.jpg Bloom - WOW - Civilian - Coloring.jpg Official Website Bloom Moodboard 1.png|That's who I am! Bloom Moodboard 2.png|Sky and I... A truly magical love! Bloom Moodboard 3.png|Cooking...what a magical passion! Bloom new moodboard.png Believix S4 Artwork (OW).jpg Bloom & Stella Gardenia Side Banner (OW).jpg CU59V9oWcAAEB4c.png Bloom Winter Magic (Banner).jpg Bloom Season 6 Artwork (OW).png |-|Others= Advertisements Content Winx Reunion ADS.jpg Winx Reunion ADS 2.png Nick JR Promo.jpg Winx Butterflix Couture (Greece).jpg WCSummerCamp B&S BF C.jpg WCWorldwideReunion2016.jpg Bloom's Butterflix Couture (Ad).png Winx Club - Bloom Butterflix 2D (First Look, 2015).jpg WCPRBOCT32015.jpg WCPRWOCT32015.jpg Bloom Butterflix Poster.png WCMSChristmasTourPoster.jpg Bloom Bloomix Couture (Vietnam Ad).jpg Winx Butterflix (Rainbow Brand Store).jpg Winx Club - Magic Photo Contest April 23 2016 (Turkey) .jpg Winx Club Website - With DeAKids win Winx Summer Camp (April232016).jpg Winx Club - Carrefour Contest April 272016.jpg Con le Winx la festa della mamma è fatalosa! .jpg Con le Winx la festa della mamma è fatalosa! (2).jpg In cucina con le Winx ad Explora! (2).jpg In cucina con le Winx ad Explora! Banner.jpg S7 Repremiere (Starting 3rd of June 2016).jpg La Notte Celeste si tinge di magia fatalosa!.png Winx Fairies at the festival "Multimir" in Moscow!.jpg Winx Fairies at the festival "Multimir" in Moscow! (2).jpg Marathons Winx Club cartoon in "Karo" cinemas! (2).jpg Marathons Winx Club cartoon in "Karo" cinemas! (3).jpg Winx Club is now R & D on the Web!.jpg Win with your Winx Club magazine a trip to Italy!.jpg Win a Cruise Winx fairy with Citizenkid!.jpg Winx Club - Promo Code for 30% dscount on Gulliver Toys online store.jpg Winx Summer Camp 2016 Invitation Card.jpg Con Sodico vincete la magia della Notte Rosa!.jpg Bloom, Stella & Flora Butterflix 3D - Winx Music Show (Russia).jpg Winx Worldwide Reunion 2 (Bloom's S7 Cilivian Outfit).jpg Winx Club CREA LA MODA Glamour Girls Book Ad.png Rainbow Cartoon Week - Bloom Butterflix.jpg Vincete la magia della Winx Reunion! (Bloom S7 Couture Artwork - Civilian).jpg Winx Club Products to Winx Club Reunion 2 - Italy.jpg Win the Reunion with Winx products on newsstand!.jpg CV HdxMWIAEUSAF.png CT9suAxWwAA-5W3.png CT9suCGXIAA-Cf4.png CT9svjOXIAUSPvN.png CT9swBaWoAEFxDk.png game30 winxmagicecard 920x575.jpg CV-Aya4WsAIAhtL.png CVjM-BeWEAARL5W.png large.png CV9-hCIWUAAq6y1.png CUWJt-EXIAAg35K.png CUWHpsbWwAE5EHH.png CS-SiPyWUAA2D56.png CTyF41GWwAEi7yv.png CVjdONRWcAA990l.png nNz1E5qjcQs.jpg CNfxxzHWsAAzm2H.png S7 DVD's - Bloom Butterflix.jpg Winx Club Episodes (Netflix).jpg Bloom Bloomix - Read & Play Series.jpg Bloom Butterflix - 31 January.jpg Winx Club 7 - DVD (2).png Winx Magazine #143 (Summer Camp).jpg Winx Club - New Butterflix clothes from OVS store.jpg Hotel Atlantic - Winx Club Worldwide Reunion 2 Promotion.jpg WCM149 - Magic Wand and MAXI Soap Bubble.jpg Volate alla Winx Reunion con DeAKids!.jpg Con Sodico ricevete un magico gadget per la Winx Reunion!.jpg Winx Club - Ad Promotion (Buy a product get Winx wings).jpg Winx Club Event - 18-20 November.jpg Bloom Tynix - Rainbow Toy Fair.jpg Bloom - Winx Club Magic Star Advertisment 1.jpg Bloom - Winx Club Magic Star Advertisment 2.jpg Bloom, Stella & Flora Tynix - Russian Calendar 2017.jpg HalloWinx - Meet & Greet - October 31, 2016.jpg Winx Club - Bloom - Favourite Outfit.jpg Winx Show Russia - Bloom, Stella & Flora Butterflix 3D.jpg Winx Show Russia - Bloom, Stella & Flora Butterflix 3D - 3.jpg Winx Show Russia - Bloom, Stella & Flora Butterflix 3D - 2.jpg Winx Club Website - A magical week at Sunway Pyramid!.jpg Winx Club Website - Don't miss the next Winx event at Seremban Prima Mall!.jpg Winx Club - A magical Winx Christmas.jpg Bloom Tynix - Children and Family - November 6, 2016.jpg Winx Club - Da Toys Center la magia del Winx Club... raddoppia!.jpg Bloom Tynix - Winx Magic Party.jpg Bloom & Stella - OZON.RU.jpg Winx Club - Torna il Winx Winter Tour! (12-5-16).png Winx Club - Don't miss the Winx Club Christmas Party at Seletar Mall! (12-8-16).jpg Winx Club Season 7 on Winx Club Turkey Youtube.jpg Winx Club Russian - Meet the Winx 2016.jpg Winx Club Butterflix 3D Poster.jpg Gulli Girl Russia Contest - Bloom Tynix.jpg Winx Club Russian - New year in Winx style (Gulli Girl Russia Contest).jpg Winx Club - Earth Day Italia 2016 .jpg Winx Club Season 7 - Carrefour (Magical Party).jpg Winx Club - Performace at Montecatinin Terme (Spring Magic).png Winx Club - Children Tour.it (We are waiting).jpg Winx Club - Childrentours.it Website banner (April172016).jpg Winx Club - Magic April 23 2016 Photo Contest Prizes (Turkey).jpg Winx Club Summer Tour 2016 Events.png Winx Club Winter Tour - Winx Magic Ski Ad (1).jpg Bloom Tynix - World of Winx - Italy Premiere Date.jpg Winx Club - La Nottee Celeste 11 Giugno 2016 Poster.png Winx Club Christmas Event (Moscow) - January 1-24, 2017.jpg Winx Club - Magico Capodanno con le Winx al Gigi D’Alessio & Friends !.jpg Winx Club - Ice Rink Ad.jpg Winx Club Russian - Winx on Ice.jpg Winx Club season 6 is coming! - TV5 Kids.jpg Winx Club - Le Winx volano all'Happy Family Expo!.png Elba is Magic con le Winx!.jpg Winx Club IT - Vivete la magia del Winx Club da Carrefour!.jpg Winx Club IT - Le Winx al Tempo di Libri di Milano.jpg Winx Club IT - Winx Magic Day 2017.jpg Winx Club IT -Volate da Toys Center per una promozione fatalosa!.jpg Winx Club EN - A super magical weekend at One Utama!.jpg Specials BloomDominoPrincessRoom.jpg Winx Club - Winx Or Trix.jpg Bloom, Stella & Flora S7 Civillian (Couture).jpg Bloom S7 Banner.jpg Winx Butterflix Couture (Background).jpg Winx Butterflix Couture (Banner).jpg Bloom Glam Glitter (Image).jpg Bloom Civilian S7.jpg Bloom Civilian S7 2.jpg Winx 7 - Bloom Fairy Jungle (New Art).jpg Goodbye school... hurray for magical summer and free time! (Bloom).jpg Winx Club - Butterflix 3D (Picture).jpg Winx Club - Butterflix 2D (Banner).jpg Winx Fairy Couture 2016 (Bloom & Stella).jpg Winx Club June 2016 Poll- Your summer hairdo is going to be.jpg What kind of artist are you?.jpg A magical good morning with the Winx placemats!.jpg Butterflix 3D Poster.png CWmoDqPWsAERM6M.png Bloom Bloomix Couture - Song.png Bloom Bloomix Couture - Song 2.png Winx Club - How to organize a magical... wardrobe!.jpg Netflix Originals - World of Winx - Bloom Dreamix.jpg Bloom Dreamix Thumbnail.jpg Banner - Bloom, Stella & Flora Butterflix 3D.jpg Bloom, Flora & Stella - FC.jpg Bloom, Flora & Stella - Halloween Fairy Couture.jpg Bloom - Baby Winx - Profile.jpg Bloom, Flora & Stella Tynix - Banner.jpg Winx Avatar - New Outfit - WOW 2.jpg Winx WOW - 2017 Calendar - 1.jpg Winx WOW - 2017 Calendar - 2.jpg Winx Club - Magico Capodanno con le Winx al Gigi D’Alessio & Friends ! Bloom Tynix.jpg Bloom - WOW 2017 Calendar.jpg Rai Gulp - Dreamix Banner.jpg Rai Gulp - Dreamix Background.jpg Winx 7 - Story - Rai Gulp.jpg Events Content Winx Marathon Banner.png Butterflix 3D (Toy Fair).jpg Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Bloom